


Home Within Ghost Range

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [32]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Is Danny's Lair, Blob ghosts, Danny Being A Weird Bastard, Ecto-Contamination, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Moving, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Possessive Behavior, Protective Danny, Regret, Twins, danny's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Picking a new place to live can make or break a young family. And Amity has honestly never the best choice, but it isn’t a bad one either. In fact, some say it’s a damn good one.
Series: May's Phantastical Callings [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405315
Comments: 11
Kudos: 257





	Home Within Ghost Range

**Author's Note:**

> DannyMay 2020 Day 13: Regret

The Rou family had a few decisions to make, they didn’t have the money to stay in Chicago any longer but they also couldn’t go very far either. Most places with cheap living were either so highly populated that finding a place big enough for the four of them would be more than a little difficult. That or the location was... less than savoury. Mel and Joshep weren’t about to risk bringing their little girls to some slum or possibly _gang territory_. Sure they didn’t really have any ideas or dreams of a nice house and a beautiful yard filled with flowers and fruit trees. But they refused to live in some dump. If it was just the two of them then maybe things would be different, but they weren’t. 

In the end, they ended up being torn between a few towns. Aurora, Crystal Lake, and Amity Park. Crystal Lake was a little too small town and sparsely populated. Aurora was pretty and more similar to what they were used to but a bit pricey. Amity Park had insanely cheap rent _and_ houses, was a small town but not too small, and had a practically nonexistent crime rate; seemed perfect honestly, but the weird rumours and the ‘ecto-insurance’ thing, were definite turn-offs. 

Once they started actually looking through what they could afford housing wise in each place and the quality of schools, each specific house and the teachers; well Amity Park seemed like the obvious choice. It was the only place where they could get a three -yes, _three_!- level house with a large yard. The school had a practically zero percent rate of drugs, and gangs weren’t even a _thing_. There were some reports of bullying and favouritism towards popular teens and jocks, but that wasn’t much of an issue for them; it would be quite a while before Eme and Rem would be old enough for high school. The Casper High elementary wasn’t bully-free either, sure, but seemed really low compared to the other towns schools. The school's vice principal was really well certified as well. 

So Amity Park it was. With a dark purple house and impressive cherry trees in the backyard. 

* * *

Moving in had been easy and straight forward enough. Their neighbours were nice enough, though the fact that they had repeatedly asked if ‘they were _really_ sure about moving here’ was seriously concerning. Regardless, it was time to check out the mall, they simply didn’t have the funds or time to bring everything with them so some new furniture was in order. Not to mention school supplies. 

“Eme! Rem!”, Mel bends down to be on the girls eye level, “you girls up for checking out the town? Maybe we’ll run into some of your future classmates or find a unique toy store”. The two girls grin eagerly and giggle, running off to get their shoes on. 

Mel sighs a bit happily as Joshep comes up, “this place is nice”. 

Joshep nods, “what I don’t get is why it looks like this house was built with the strongest materials possible. And the town really does seem serious about this ‘ghosts’ thing”. 

Mel shrugs and laughs, “every town has its thing, honey”, smiling as the girls rush back over. 

“Come on! Come on!”.

“Yeah! I need a new sticker for my sticker book!”. 

Mel and Joshep share a look before shaking their heads with fond smiles and heading out. Things were looking better for them and the girls, as always, seemed without a care in the world. 

Walking down the streets makes it pretty clear that the local property damage was quite a bit worse than they thought but it was also being handled freakishly fast and safe. One of the construction workers at some cafe that had part of its roof seemingly torn off, tips his hat to them, “ahh, so you’re the newbies? Got yer ecto-insurance covered right?”, then looking to the two girls, “my aren’t you two perfect replicas. Enjoy playing up the whole twins thing huh?”, continuing as the girls giggle and snicker, “little tricky ladies, that’ll do ya well here. Look like you’d make pretty good runners too”, and nodding curtly. 

The man looks to the two adults while the girls run around a little, chasing each other and arguing who’s faster and trickier. Joshep nods, “yeah we got that setup. Can’t say I really buy into this ghost thing yet. Town does seem to take it pretty seriously though”.

The guy grunts, “course”, pointing over his shoulder at the damaged cafe, “ _that_ is ‘cause of ghosts. There’s new damage every day ‘cause of ‘em”, chuckling, “it’s great for my business”.

Mel frowns a little, “that’s still so hard to believe”, looking to Joshep, “guess we should at least take the Livian’s advice on not putting the furniture next to the street-facing walls”. 

The guy chuckles heartily, “that’s some sound advice. Speakin’ of advice, you two visited the Fenton’s yet? Because if you’re serious about staying here, ya really _really_ should. They’re a bit strange, but it’s easier to get ahold of them than any of the others”. 

Joshep tilts his head, “the ones who own FentonWorks? Read a bit about that when looking for a good city. Pretty successful business and government-funded right?”. 

The guy nods, “got it in one! They’re the world’s leading ectologists and the top producers of all things ecto. Meaning ghosts. They’re ghost hunters!”, chuckling and patting the back of his helmet, “not that they’re that great at that part! Sometimes _they’re_ the ones causing property damage!”, looking slightly more serious, “they're part of our hunts force though, so they can pretty much do what they want”.

Joshep quirks an eyebrow, “‘hunts force?’”.

The guy nods, “yup. Like cops but for ghosts!”, tilting his head, “there’s the two of them, Maddie and Jack or Blue and Orange. The government specialist we just call Whites. The first of the masked hunters, Red. Green and Purple just showed up outta nowhere. And Black or Phantom as he’s better known; he’s actually a ghost though”. 

Joshep blinks, so Phantom wasn’t just some tall tale, he was a legit thing to these people. He doesn’t get to comment on that as the guys face lights up and he points down the road, “oh! Yer in luck, Fenton boy’s ‘round. You can just drill his brain”. All four looking behind them as the guy waves someone over, looking to be a teenager actually. 

Both Mel and Joshep stare a little, this kid had eyes that looked like pure aquamarine crystals, hair so black it seemed to suck in light, and paperwhite skin. Rem and Eme run up to him, lean on their tippytoes and speak in unison, “woah”, giggling, “your eyes are _so pretty_ ”. 

The boy smiles at them, “nice to see you’re friendly, Eme, Rem”, looking up to the two adults, “Joshep, Mel”, grinning toothily, “good to see some new faces, it’s been a while. I’m Danny by the way”, chuckling, “Jaerimia probably already told you I’m a Fenton”. 

Joshep squints a little, “hello, you? already know our names?”.

Jaerimia waves them off, “kid knows _everyone’s_ names”, looking to Danny, “probably the weirdest person in town”, then moves to get back to work. 

Danny chuckles at the guys retreating form, “you don’t know the _half_ of it”, looking back to the couple, “so, checking out the sights? Buying new furniture too?”, looking down the sidewalk and tilting his head, “heading to the mall huh? Well that _is_ the best place for most things”, waving his hand for them to follow, “we’ll walk and talk, why not. Oh, can I see your phones?”. 

Joshep gapes slightly at Eme and Rem just giving theirs over eagerly and without question. Oddly he didn’t really feel like chastising them for it or snatching the girls' phones away from the strange teen. Looking to and squinting more at the teen, “how do you even _know that_ and why do you want our phones?”. 

Danny chuckles, holds up the girls' phones and opens the backings on them, sticking some wiring square thing in, “I make it a point to know most things. And trust me, you _do not_ want Technus getting into your phones”, turning away from them and seemingly hiding his hands before turning back. The chip thing somehow soldered in place, “best you get de-ect chips in all electronics you brought with you. Any you buy in town have them automatically. Just a security measure really”. The two adults just hand their phones over feeling slightly stunned as they walk after the boy. 

Danny speaks back up after handing their phones back over, “don't worry _too much_ about the whole ‘most haunted town in the world’ thing. We’ve never had a fatality, or serious injury for that matter. But _actually_ go over the ghost safety pamphlet, knowing how to treat an ecto-burn or activate the Fenton Ghost Shield that comes standard in every house here, is pretty darn important. Also-”, smirking, “-wouldn't want to embarrass yourself by seeming scared of Boxy”. 

Mel blinks, “‘Boxy’?”. 

Danny chuckles, “the Box Ghost, he likes boxes and screams about his supposed fearsomeness. He can’t even hurt a blade of grass though and might just give you free stuff. Just hit him with a broom if he’s being annoying”. 

Eme blinks and mouths ‘wow’ before saying, “so you just hit ghosts with brooms? That’s so silly!”. 

Rem nods rapidly, “super silly. I like it!”. 

Danny snickers, “Boxy’s a silly ghost. But most ghosts get dealt with by real weapons”, shrugging, “usually ecto-guns”, looking to Mel and Joshep, “ecto-guns can’t hurt humans by the way. So don’t worry about that”, grumbling a little, “can get you covered in green goop though, which is a _pain_ to wash out. Just stay out of my parents' line of fire and you should be fine. They’re pretty noticeable and not always the best shots”. 

Joshep is starting to think this town might be a little crazy and maybe not the best place, asking cautiously, “do people get shot a lot here?”. 

Danny shakes his head immediately, “naw, you’ll need to build up your social awareness though. Considering...”.

Joshep squints, “considering what?”, while Mel looks around, the girls copying with wide eyes. 

Danny chuckles, “tip for Amity, _always_ look up first”. Making all four instantly look up, stop walking and gape up at the _floating white-haired and green-eyed teenager._

Eme and Rem speaking up first and bouncing a little, “woah! You’re _flying_!”.

The _floating_ teen snickers and it freaking _echos_ , “I’ve been up here for _a while_. Name’s Phantom”, floating closer to the ground and paying no mind to the adults shuffling away from him a fair bit, “and yes, I’m a ghost”, smirking, “positively dead. I patrol, like, three times a day minimum. So best get used to me”, looking pointedly at the two adults, “and not be creeped out”. 

Mel quietly says, “ _girls_ ”, when the twins move closer to the supposed ghost and poke him. Phantom just laughs, “yeah my glow feels pretty neat huh?”, looking to the parents, “I’m perfectly safe, relax. Most kids tend to like me and trust me pretty easily”.

Danny chuckles, drawing everyone’s attention back to him, “yup, perfectly normal. Good thing too, cause the School is a ghost hot spot”. 

Phantom groans, “tell me about it”, both the teens snickering. 

Joshep swallows, “so the school is... dangerous then”. 

Phantom waves his hand around, “it’s the best protected, all the teachers are trained to handle ghosts, and last I checked, self-defence classes are actually mandatory”. 

Danny snorts, “we actually have hand to hand combat competitions”, posing ridiculously, “I usually do darn well. Val and Sam are usually the only ones who can genuinely beat me”, snickering, “Dash was so shook by that. Hasn’t shoved me in a locker or tried to force-feed me his underwear since!”, looking back to the adults, “the bullying that happens here is honestly weird. Most schools are verbal or shoving other kids around. Here it’s ‘how many nerds can we stuff in a locker’ and actual assaults”.

Joshep shakes his head disbelievingly while side-eyeing Phantom twisting and diving through the air, letting the girls chase him, bat at him, and try to pounce on him, “and _why_ don’t the cops get involved”. 

Danny snickers, “what cops? They just deal with things like road rules and securing the scene of a ghost attack after its been dealt with”, shrugging, “or the odd serious crime. Like theft or that one attempted murder a few years back”. 

Mel blinks and looks to Joshep, “I can’t believe the crime rate here is seriously _that_ low. I figured it was skewed honestly”. 

Phnom floats closer to them carrying the girls through the air a bit while they giggle and swing their feet around, “all our crime is ghost crime. No reason to loot stuff if said loot might get blown up. And why risk someone becoming a ghost and coming after you because you attacked them and accidentally killed them”. Joshep and Mel don’t move away from the ghost this time, he... seemed nice enough. 

Danny snickers, “and no one wants to risk my folks mistaking them for ghosts and shooting at them”, shrugging, “its happened many times. Even shot the school’s vice-principal _and_ the mayor before”. 

Phantom places the girls on the ground and chuckles at their ‘aw’s, “speaking of the Fenton’s”, Phantom points over his shoulder, “looks like it’s time I run off”, and vanishes; neither adult thinking anything of Danny jerking slightly at the same time. 

Danny smirks while the Rou family gape at the massive GAV, while -who the Rou family are assuming is- Jack sticks his head out of the vehicle, “Danny-boy! Checking out the newbies? Giving them the run down? Looked like Phantom was too!”. 

Danny chuckles and nods, “yeah, we’re fine here”, glancing to the Rou family, “they’re cool, not too freaked. See how things go when Skulker shows up and starts shooting rockets around and threatening to skin Phantom like always”. All of the Rou family make some screwed up faces at that. 

“Awesome!”, Jack looks to the two adults, “make sure you come ‘round for some weapons! They’re functional and fun!”, grinning, “and if you catch any of the spooky suckers we’d love to have ‘em!”. 

They all watch the ridiculous vehicle drive off, Danny turning back to the rest of them and giving them an honestly unnerving stare, “don’t do that. Don’t take him up on that request. My folks are nice people, _to humans_. When it comes to ghosts, they’re monsters. And personally, I’d prefer to _not_ get woken up in the middle of the night by a ghost screaming while being dissected, again”. 

Joshep flinches, there was something seriously wrong with this town _and_ this kid. The teen seemed apathetic about what was basically torture. “Why... why do they get away with that. _How_ ”. 

Danny tilts his head, “so you disapprove? Good. Hot tip, in the eyes of the government and the ghosts hunting community at large, ghosts are nothing more than ectoplasmic manifestations of post-human consciousness incapable of emotions or being good. The government even tried to nuke their world once”, shaking his head with a sigh, “the younger generation of ghost hunters here are better, friendly with Phantom. Green, Purple, and nowadays Red too”. 

Eme crosses her arms and pouts, “that’s stupid, Phantom’s nice”. Rem nodding agreeingly. 

Mel sighs sadly, patting the girls' heads, “people are stupid sometimes. Even adults”. 

Danny snorts, “ _especially_ adults. Good luck finding a single teen in this town who feels the same about ghosts as the adult hunters do. Course the adults don’t tend to listen to us kids when we tell them they’re being stupid. Heck, I imagine the only reason you’re listening to me is me being an authority on ghosts and this town”, turning back forward and gesturing, “and we’re here”, holding up a finger to them, “the food court is another ghost hot spot, so maybe take any purchases to your car before eating there. And ignore all the scorch marks, there was a dragon here last week”, pausing, “a _ghost_ dragon specifically”. 

Eme’s and Rem’s eyes light up anyway and they stand on their tippy-toes and lean into the older boy’s face, “ _dragons are real!!!_ ”. 

Danny smirks at them, “there are more things in the Ghost Zone than mortal minds have even dreamt of”. The girls squeal in joy and Mel and Joshep think they’re probably stuck here since the girls seem so happy. Both of them watching the girls run off into a candy store right off the bat. 

Mel runs off after them, “be careful! And stick together!”. While Danny sticks his hands in his pockets and speaks to Joshep, watching the other three members of the Rou family all the while, “no one has ever moved here and stayed past one week. _Ever_. Some because Amity is frankly, rather insane. Some because they feel unsafe and want a more comfortable or lazy lifestyle, rather than one with the unpredictability of ghosts. And some because Phantom rejected them”.

Joshep raises his eyebrows, “‘rejected them’?”.

Danny hums and nods, “ghosts are territorial and Amity is Phantom’s lair. His home. Anyone who lived here before him are automatically fine. But outsiders? No. People can visit sure, but stay? Phantom has to accept them in, so to speak”.

Joshep glares, this town was absolutely insane, that much was obvious; quickly side-eyeing some teens just _spinning a gun around on a bench,_ for mental emphasis. But the house was goddamn nice and they could live comfortably -money wise- here. And if his brother could proudly and happily be a damn good soldier, then he could hand these apparent ghosts. Plus they honestly couldn’t afford to move again really. “And how would we know if he ‘approves’. I don’t want to have to move my family _again_ ”. 

Danny side-eyes him, muttering seemingly to himself, “huh, not put off too much I guess”, then shakes his head with a chuckle, “just don’t be a dick. Phantom’s a protector, he doesn’t like things or people being pointlessly put in danger. I’d say you’re probably good, so far. And it’ll be pretty obvious if you get rejected. Your house keys will stop working, the towns colour palette will change to harsher and dark tones, trashcans will tip over in front of or on you, all your food will rot near instantly. If you stay past all that then Amity will start really messing with you, random disembodied growling and voices coming from nowhere, constantly foul-smelling -but only to you- air, anything you attempt to sleep or sit on will shake violently, your stuff will start getting mysteriously smashed apart or spontaneously combust”, shrugging, “you know, typical unfriendly haunted shit. Oh, and nearly all the townsfolk will dislike you”, looking to Joshep, “I guess that’s something I should give you a heads up about that. All ghosts shed off ectoplasmic energy, that’s largely what makes them glow. That shed off ectoplasm is absorbed by everything around them. Buildings, plants, animals, _people_. If something acquires enough of a specific ghosts ecto-energy then it becomes theirs. And ghosts have a level of unconscious influence on anything that is _theirs_. That’s why the town changes colours with Phantom’s mood. And why most of the people here will just automatically dislike anyone Phantom rejects”.

Joshep is a fair bit pale, no wonder one nobody moved here. It was like agreeing to live in a radioactive zone! Minus the health damages. But still, the girls were happy and this was pretty well implying that Phantom would protect anyone in this town from danger. Which was kind of comforting. Oddly. “Well hopefully the town doesn’t chase us off, because yes that sounds horrifying. And so living here will alter us? Alter my girls?”. Flicking his eyes back to the candy store, Rem clearly begging with Mel for something; Mel was definitely shaking her head though smiling. 

Danny rubs his neck and actually looks a bit uncomfortable, “you’ll develop a small amount ecto-contamination, so yeah. But that’s not necessarily _bad_ , makes us more durable and quicker healers. Just means we’re a bit ghostly. More bold and intense about what we like and care about, I guess. Doesn’t change who we are or make us sick”, shrugging.

Joshep sighs, “can’t say that’s encouraging. But I can’t say I’m really encouraged to leave either. Eme and Rem _do_ seem to like this town”. This town had been nice so far, better than what him and Mel had hoped for. And This contamination didn’t appear to be making anyone sick or anything. So it was a bit more like moving to a place with more bugs or a higher risk of bad weather or something. The special insurance definitely played into that.

Danny chuckles, “figures. Phantom’s already decided you guys are cool and you’ve been here for a bit”, running a hand through his hair, “Ghosts are also possessive. If Phantom decides he likes you and let’s you stay, then you’re _his_ and you _will_ stay here. You’ll want to stay”.

Joshep screws up his face, “so liking this town is from getting this ecto-contamination thing? And you’re all hostages here basically?”. That was much more worrying. Especially the implied prospect that this was already affecting him and his family. 

Danny snorts and waves him off, “it’s not a force thing, more just being subtly encouraged to stick around. If you were really put off, worried, or afraid; you’d still want to leave. Rem and Eme seem a little more attached, most people aren’t quite so eager to touch any ghost. Twins are weird that way. More ghost sensitive”. 

Joshep squints, “is that a good thing?”. 

Danny shrugs, “just less bothered by ghosts than most folks, their bodies more accepting of ectoplasm. Might make any injuries from ecto stuff less serious”. 

Joshep nods a little, that wasn’t really good or bad. Hopefully, they won’t act so... friendly or trusting of every ghost that shows up. And this ecto-contamination would be worse for them. Seems they’d also be better protected though. 

Mel and the girls come trotting back over, the girls holding up little candy necklaces and tiny reversible ghost plushies.

“Look! Cute!”.

“Yes! So cute!”.

Danny smiles softly, “wanna see the real thing?”. The teen seemingly ignores Joshep’s glare and walks off slightly, sticks his hands in a flower pot and pulls, or whatever, out a green blob with blinking black eyes. Waking back over while the thing swirls between his fingers, looking to Joshep while the girls poke at it and Mel flitters around them like a worried bat, “don’t worry, the blob ghosts a legit harmless, even less dangerous than rabbits. Don’t even have mouths or claws”.

A young-sounding male voice shouts, “hey yo Fenton! Chomp Chomp!”. Joshep raises an eyebrow at Danny, who smirks and produces another blob ghost from his pocket. 

Danny holds up a finger at the two girls, the first blob ghost swirling around and seemingly rubbing said finger, “don’t try this yourself, I’m the only one who can actually get away with doing this”, and _stuffs the second ghost in his mouth._ Both girls predictably squeal in disgust but also morbid curiosity. Mel covers her mouth and gasps a little while giving the boy a very confused look. Joshep just grimaces as the kid swallows. The random guy who had basically asked Danny to this cheers very loudly. 

Danny licks his lips dramatically, “don’t worry Its fine and doesn’t even mind. It’ll basically respawn -yes, like a video game- in around half an hour, no worse for the wear. Ghost fauna is funky that way”, pointing at all four of them separately, _“I_ really _am_ actually the weirdest person in town, by the way”, shrugging and starting up walking again, slipping the first blob ghost back into the flower pot as he goes; everyone following after a beat.

Eme and Rem look over the edge of the pot and giggle at the little ghost seemingly playing with the flower leaves. Squealing happily at two smaller ones poking out of the flowers.

While Danny starts speaking again, “I have a more _unique_ strain of ecto-contamination, which is what let’s me get away with what I just pulled”. 

Mel raises her eyebrows so Joshep leans over to her, “I’ll explain later. He explained it while you were with the girls”. She nods with a smile, before motioning the girls to leave the flower pot alone and follow. The girls skipping over though looking back to the pot and giggling. 

Danny points to one of the stores, “there’s the good furniture store, pretty sure they have some school supplies too”. 

Joshep nods while the three girls go on ahead, “thanks for sorta helping us along and explaining things, I think. Part of me wishes we had picked a different town, but the bigger part thinks this is going to be okay. Not sure if I should trust that part after everything though”. 

Danny shrugs, hands in his pockets, “we’ll see. I’ve enjoyed this though, and Eme and Rem are sweet. I think I’d be content you lot sticking around”, turning to him, “though some serious warnings, I guess, about ghosts. Most can overshadow people, as in, take over control of people’s bodies. Their eyes will change colours though, so watch out for that. There’s a few who can duplicate their bodies, so just because you can see the ghost doesn’t mean there isn’t a second version of them sneaking around. There’s a vampire looking ghost who _loves_ using duplicates. And lastly, there are ghosts who can appear human. Two of them nearly resulted in the deaths of all of Casper High, not once but twice. Phantom’s really aggressive about keeping that couple out though”.

Joshep wheezes a little, “okay, that is firmly horrifying. Phantom and the hunters here are really good at their jobs aren’t they?”, he seriously hopes they are. 

Danny tilts his head and stares for a bit before smiling and nodding, “well, yes. Phantom, after all, is one of the most powerful ghosts out there. Even beat up the High King of all ghosts once cause the guy abducted the town”. 

Joshep can’t do more than blink at that. The entire town got abducted? And that teenage ghost was a truly powerful being? More powerful than most of his species? Oddly that makes him feel more comfortable rather than horrified. Which he’s officially betting is because of that weird ecto-contamination effect thingy. Eventually pointing into the store, “I’m... going to help my wife pick things out”. He has a feeling this teen likes freaking people out and overwhelming them with his/the towns weird. 

Danny smirks and waves him off. But speaks just as Joshep was moving to walk away, “Phantom isn’t his first name, by the way. Google it some time. You might just find it enlightening”. 

Joshep only walks around with the three girls for a bit before the curiosity gets the better of him and he pulls out his phone. Actually stopping in the middle of the store at the results. Mel looking back at him, “what is it, honey?”.

“Phantom’s first name”. 

Mel quirks any eyebrow, “he has a first name?”, tilting her head, “wonder why no one calls him by it”.

Joshep looks back to his phone, “I think... the ‘why’ is obvious actually”. 

“Oh?”.

Joshep nods and shows her his phone, speaking unnecessarily, “it’s Danny. Phantom’s first name is freaking _Danny_ ”. 

Mel shakes her head, “wow, that’s one serious coincidence. Explains it though”.

Joshep shakes his head, “also explains why that guy called the Danny we were just with ‘Fenton’ instead. Avoid confusion. It’s really strange though. They look really similar too”.

Eme shakes her head aggressively, “uh-uh, one got white hair and is all glowy!”

Rem nods her head, “uh-huh, and looks more muscley and pointy”. 

Joshep and Mel exchange a glance before laughing lightly. Mel patting their heads, “true”.

Joshep chuckles, “and I guess if a ghost was going to disguise themselves as a human, they’d make a point to look really different, not slightly similar”. 

Off in the distance, Danny looks to Tucker, “people are fucking oblivious, oh my Zone”. 

* * *

In the end, the Rou family wind up staying and _not_ getting chased out by the town itself. Quickly becoming just a normal part of Amity’s general population. Though they’re a bit more cautious and weirded out by Danny Fenton than most. Eme and Rem often snickered like they knew something no one else was privy to when the boy was brought up though; it was the same with Danny Phantom actually.

And Joshep and Mel still occasionally felt like they really should have picked a different town. Especially on the days' ghosts seriously destroyed things. But the -not really all that odd anymore- feeling of being protected and like ‘they really should stay’ always trumped it. 

Amity was safe. 

Amity had a strong and good guardian. 

Amity was where they belonged. 

**End.**


End file.
